


At 30,000 ft.

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, aarons a grumpy flyer, just a cheeky quick fuck in a toilet no biggity, roberts a sassy flight attendant, to shag or not to shag? thats never the question with these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: Aaron & Robert join the mile high club





	At 30,000 ft.

Aaron’s heart pounded against his chest as he waited anxiously in the confined space. His teeth gnawed at his fingernails and his foot tapped slightly. He was vibrating with anticipation and the thrill of what was to come, adrenaline seeped through him as the thought filled his mind more, feeling like an adolescent boy up to no good. 

He gave himself a once over in the mirror, the confines of his grey sweatpants becoming unbearable and uncomfortable as he splashed cold water over his face and gave himself a reassuring look once again.

A quite knock startled him out of his thoughts, an excited smile crept onto his lips as his nervous hand reached out to unlock the door to the small cubicle and reveal the man he’d been waiting on. 

 

Aaron hated long haul flights. The bad food, the popping eardrums, the stiff neck that came with it. Most people could only dream of jetting around the world for work, but Aaron mostly envied those people everytime he had to step foot onto a stuffy, cramped plane. 

This time was no different. The 8 hour flight to the States he’d been dreading for a week was finally here, and he let out a groan as he shoved his backpack up into the overhead compartment and bagged himself a seat at the back of the plane, with a row all to himself. That was of course, until his eyes fell onto the blond ushering people into their seats. 

Aaron finds himself staring, his mouth gaped slightly and his palms felt sweaty as the blonde catches his eye, a flirtatious smile sent in Aaron’s direction. It has him coughing on the breath that’s caught in his throat. There is something about the tall blonde, the way his lean body fit perfectly into his blue uniform, hugging at the dip in his back and curved around his pert ass. How the colour brought out his eyes and the bright lights of the plane defined his jaw that has Aaron’s mouth watering almost like he had been starved for a week and was being gifted a 16 oz steak. 

Aaron quickly diverts his eyes, as the blond makes his way to the back of the plane, straight in Aaron’s direction. There’s a heat rising inside him when he stops at his aisle, hovering over him in an authoritative manner that has Aaron’s cock twitching a little inside his soft cotton sweatpants. It is enough to make Aaron want to fall to his knees there and then, other passengers be damned.

It is almost too much, the eyes of the blond on him with such intensity that he had to turn and look, sending a smile in his direction out of politeness. The name badge catching his eye as he does so. 

In a swift movement the other man, Robert, according to the name badge, leans down, close enough to Aaron that he can feel his breath hot and wet on his jaw and the smell of his cologne tickling at his nostrils. His hands find their way into Aaron’s lap. Aaron freezes, his heartbeat racing and his mouth becoming dry as the beautiful attendant grabs hold of his seat belt, giving it a quick tug to check it is secure, making sure to graze the tip of Aarons hardening cock as he does so. 

“You’re all good.” Robert smirks, a wink thrown in Aaron’s direction as he stands up straighter. Aaron cant pull his eyes away from Robert’s plump, succulent lips, has images of what it would feel like to have them enclose around his cock, moist and soft. Robert reaches up to close the overhead compartment, the white fitted shirt he wears pulling as he does so, raising to reveal the trail of blond hairs that lead down into the tight slacks, leaving little to Aaron’s imagination.

“Thanks, Robert.” Aaron replies moments later, once he has composed himself. 

Robert sends a wink in his direction before turning and making his way down the aisle, leaving a perfect view of his ass for Aaron to gawp at as he does so. 

 

Aaron finds himself thinking maybe this flight wont be too bad after all. 

 

It’s how after almost 7 hours of flirting and a note passed over to him in the dead of the night while all the other passengers slept and lights dimmed low, he finds himself face to face with Robert as he stands in the toilet cubicle of first class.

 

“We’ve got 5 minutes, 10 tops.”

Aaron doesn’t get a chance to protest, as Robert’s lips take his forcefully, pushing him back into the cubicle and only breaking the contact momentarily to re-lock the door.

Aaron's hands find themselves gripping onto Robert biceps almost instantly as he opens his mouth to let Robert’s tongue in, wanting to taste every part of him. The feel of Robert’s toned arms under his fingertips and long, hardening shaft rubbing against his inner thigh has his head spinning.

It heats up quickly, Aarons shirt soon being discarded and Roberts hands toying with the rim of Aaron’s waistband as he moves his lips towards his stubbled filled jaw, the burning sensation of Aaron's beard making Robert let out a gasped moan.

“I’ve been thinking about this since the moment you stepped on the plane.” Robert murmured into the crook of Aaron’s neck and jaw, his fingers cold against Aaron’s skin under the waistband of his pants. “The outline of your dick in these sweatpants.” 

The nibbling of his ear from Robert makes him useless to form words, groaning in agreement with Robert as his fingers move towards the buttons of his shirt.

“I want you.” Robert grunts, his head coming up so he can look into Aaron’s deep blue, lust filled eyes. His tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he does so.

“Do something about it then.” Aaron purrs, an eyebrow raised at the other man.

Robert doesn’t need telling twice, his hand dipping low into Aarons sweats from where his fingers had been caressing, grasping at his hard length.

It makes a strangled noise release from Aaron's throat, Robert pushing him back against the sink, lips still firmly attached to his. 

“You’re so hard.” Robert can’t help but marvel, as he bites down on Aaron’s now swollen bottom lip then quickly soothing it with a flick of his tongue. 

Robert starts slow, his hand gently making its way up and down Aaron's length, It makes Aaron’s hips arch forward, wanting to feel more of Robert. His head falls back, leaving his neck exposed. 

Robert helplessly bites at the exposed skin, sucking as he releases in hopes of leaving his mark. He can feel Aaron’s pre cum on his fingers as he toys with the tip of his head, watching as the other man come undone underneath him.

Aaron shudders under the touch and there's a release of ‘Yes’ leaving his lips as Robert's hand keeps tugging. 

 

Joining the Mile High club was never something he’d thought about before, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

Aaron’s hands work fast on Robert’s buttons, his exposed chest now the victim of Aaron's rough fingertips as the takes the opportunity to feel him all. Aaron composes himself under Robert’s touch, his aching balls tingling as he dips his head down and takes Roberts left nipple between his teeth, before licking as he releases.

The action stirs something in Robert, he lets out a whimper as his skin flushes red, his own erection begging to be released from its confinement. 

Robert’s hand stops moving for a second, and Aaron can't hide the disappointment that covers his face, quickly followed by confusion as Robert’s hands make their way behind to Aaron’s bare ass. They grip firmly, before slowly trailing down to the back of his thighs and hoisting Aaron up onto the sink behind him. 

Robert’s eyes are filled with lust as he stares Aaron down, removing his sweatpants in a swift movement, leaving Aaron exposed on the countertop as Robert’s eyes take all of him in. 

The sight in front of him is enough to have Aaron taking his bottom lip between his teeth, his breath becoming shaky and uneven.

There is a smirk playing on Robert’s lip, obviously enjoying the look of Aaron in front of him. Robert takes his thumb, removing Aaron’s bottom lip from between his teeth. His eyes never disconnecting from Aaron’s, that has now turned a deep blue, pupils dilated and filled with lust.

Robert takes his two fingers, traces the outline of Aaron’s swollen and luscious lips before inserting them inside for him to wet. It makes him dig his nails into Aarons thick thighs with his free hand with how turned on it makes him.

He jerks Aaron forward by the hip, his bare ass hanging off the countertop to expose his wanting hole. Robert keeps his eyes glued to Aarons hooded ones as he removes his fingers from Aaron’s mouth with a pop of the lips and teases them around his opening. 

He’s quick in working him open, his free hand pulling open his own trousers and taking his own throbbing cock, seeping with pre cum in his hand and works them both hard.

Aaron’s got his hand on himself, there's cum leaking out onto his stomach already and Robert can't help but lean forward and nip at the skin covering his collarbone, sure to leave marks for days, before moving down and licking him clean.

It's becoming too much for both of them. Aaron’s breathe is hitched and his balls twitching as Robert scissors him open while he tugs at his shaft. 

Robert cant take much more, removes his fingers from Aaron reluctantly, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips as he becomes empty.

Robert smirks down, digs deep in his pocket for the lube and condom he knows he brought in with him, and rolls it down his length.

Aaron watches him intensely, dark eyes full of want and eagerness.

“C’mon then.” he pleads impatiently.

Robert replies with a smirk, as he stares Aaron down with greed, placing himself back in between Aaron’s thighs.

“As you wish.” Robert whispers, pulling Aaron by the hips to position himself at his entrance. 

He teases for a second, his head pressing against Aaron’s opening, but not quite penetrating. He watches as Aaron lets out a frustrated sigh. 

Their eye contact remains as Robert enters Aaron. Robert watches on as the other man's eyes flutter close, his lip turns white from the teeth digging deep in and Robert observes the bead of sweat drop from his brow. 

It’s the most stunning sight Robert has ever seen and it takes everything in him not to spill his load that instant.

Robert pulls back his hips, the tip terrifyingly close to slipping out, before he slams back into Aaron with a force. 

“F-fuck.” Aaron stutters out, his chest is flushed red as his head hits the mirror behind him.

Robert continues, working up a steady motion which has Aaron trying his best to grind and push against Robert’s moving hips. 

 

Turbulence hits, the plane shakes and Robert’s body falls on top of Aaron’s, bare chests connecting, as he keeps his steady thrusts going.

Aaron’s breath is hot, moist and heavy by Robert's ear. 

Robert grinds with each thrust, he takes Aaron’s rock hard cock in his hand and all Aaron can do is be helpless and come undone under the other man's touch. 

“Close.” Aaron musters up, it's a whisper, close to Robert’s ear and it sends a shiver down the other man’s spine, before Aarons nibbling at his lobe and his cock is pulsing in Robert's hand.

Robert tugs him through his orgasm, the moans that release from his lips are loud and uncontained and Robert wouldn’t be surprised if they were heard in the cockpit, but he couldn't care less in this very moment. 

Aaron’s load hits both their stomachs, as Robert takes his lips in a forceful kiss and gives one last thrust, the skin on Aaron’s hips going white and sure to be bruised by Robert’s fingertips as he rides through the pleasure. His head goes hazy for a few seconds, his climax hitting him, the overwhelming feeling of letting go and indulging himself with the man in front of him who has just given him the best sex of his life.

They're a mess of heavy breathing and tangled limbs for a few minutes before Robert makes the effort to pull himself together and pull out of Aaron, passing him some tissue to clean himself up with. 

They stay in silence for a few moments, collecting themselves, trying to feel whole again after the loss of contact.

Robert collects Aaron’s clothes off the floor, passing over his top and watching him as he carefully pulls it over his very disheveled hair. 

He reaches into the pocket of Aaron’s sweatpants, pulling out his phone before handing them over to Aaron.

“What are you doing?” Aaron questions, a puzzled look on his face as he pulls on his sweats and keeps his eyes focused on Robert’s large hands.

“You really think that isn’t happening again?” Robert laughs, emphasis on the word that.

Aaron has no words, still breathless from being fucked senseless on an airplane by a stranger. He just stands and lets Robert type in his number and passes his phone back before unlocking the door. 

“You go first.” He smirks, giving Aaron one last examine of his body, before licking his lips in delight and opening the door.

Aaron shuffles past him, their bodies grazing against each other from the smallness of the room. His cock twitches in his pants, begging for round two and he tries his best to ignore it with his lips being a breath away from Roberts red, swollen ones. 

He steps out of the toilet into the dimly lit plane, hesitating for a second. He debates giving Robert one last look when he feels an almighty slap on his ass that has him jolting forward.

He turns back to see that perfect smug smirk just one last time before the door is closing on him again and Robert disappearing behind him.

He bites down hard on his lip, as his heart rate returns to normal. 

There’s an announcement for seatbelts as the plan starts to descend when Aaron finally settles back into his seat.

 

Long haul flights aren't always bad, he thinks.


End file.
